Wendy Crewson
Hamilton, Ontario, Canada | role = Anne Packard}} :"Here’s the whole thing about these characters: you don’t know who you are, they haven’t been written ahead, they don’t know who you are. So it’s sort of a week-by-week revelation. It’s a little weird, but all you do is play the truth of the moment. And whatever comes along down the line, it is what it is." :— [http://www.24spoilers.com/2003/11/12/wendy-crewson-anne-packard-interview/ Wendy Crewson on getting used to the unpredictable nature of the scripts on 24] Wendy Jane Crewson played Dr. Anne Packard, the girlfriend of David Palmer during Season 3 of 24. Coincidentally, she had played the wife of the President in the film Air Force One. Biography and career Wendy Crewson was born in Hamilton, Ontario, to June Doreen and Robert Binnie Crewson. In 1977 she graduated from Queen's University in Kingston, Ontario with a B.A. in Drama. She also studied at the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art in London. Through her career, Crewson has appeared in TV shows like Night Heat (with Jeffrey Wincott), ReGenesis (with Geraint Wyn Davies), The Beast (with Ian Paul Cassidy), and The Bridge. In 2014, she had a key recurring role on the mini-series Ascension (with Gil Bellows and Al Sapienza). In recent years, Crewson has had recurring roles on TV shows such as Revenge (with James Morrison and Max Martini) and Saving Hope. Aside of TV shows, Crewson has appeared in films like Fall (with Cas Anvar), The Covenant, Gang Related, Bicentennial Man (with Stephen Root), and The 6th Day (with Sarah Wynter and Don McManus). Coincidentally, she also played the wife of the President in the film Air Force One along with fellow 24 castmates Glenn Morshower, Jurgen Prochnow, Timothy Carhart, Xander Berkeley, Tom Everett, Bill Smitrovich, Spencer Garrett, David Gianopoulos and Don McManus. Crewson has also co-starred with Leslie Hope on the films An Unexpected Love and Formosa Betrayed, directed by Adam Kane. She is also known for playing Tim Allen's ex-wife on The Santa Clause franchise, which also features Aisha Tyler. Crewson was married to actor Michael Murphy from 1988 to 2009, and they had 2 children together. In December 2014, she revealed to the press that she had come out to her family as a lesbian several years ago. 24 credits *Season 3 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Death Wish (2018) * Kodachrome (2017) * Room (2015) * Fall (2014) * Formosa Betrayed (2009) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) * The Clearing (2004) * The Santa Clause 2 (2002) * The 6th Day (2000) * What Lies Beneath (2000) * Bicentennial Man (1999) * Air Force One (1997) * The Santa Clause (1994) * Skullduggery (1983) Television appearances * Workin' Moms (2017-2019) * Saving Hope (2012-2017) * Defiance (2015) * Revenge (2012-2013) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) * The Bridge (2010) * ReGenesis (2007-2008) * The Beast (2001) * Street Legal (1990) * Night Heat (1985) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Guest stars